


this is a poem for the monster girls

by midnightkey



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Gen, Half-Vampires, Immortality, Metaphors, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Past Character Death, Self-Discovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkey/pseuds/midnightkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>this is for the girls you don't know</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and for all the girls you will know</i>
  <br/>
  <i>who choose to breathe fire over mist</i>
  <br/>
  <i>this is for the girls that fairy tales <a href="http://yumichikachu.tumblr.com/post/122243141804/this-is-a-poem-for-the-monster-girls-who-dont">abandoned</a></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a poem for the monster girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arachniphobia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachniphobia16/gifts).



> ~~FRIEND I HAVE DONE A THING~~   
>  [prequel to my nanowrimo fic that will make its emergence in november. but tbh it's more like #2 in the tragic backstories triumvirate. #1 having yet to be published. or finished.]

she is born monochrome, a black and white photo. (a stark contrast against her brother's red and yellow and orange, colours splashed onto yellow dwarf stars.

she is black and gold and the purple that lines the inside of her grandfather's cape, and she is clair de lune.)

***

**a small list of things that characterize luna dracula's formative years, in no particular order:**

1: dracula poking around in her mouth to see if her fangs had come in yet, and when they do, it is entirely griffin's fault because

1a: he had nearly dropped her once and everyone had screamed and in her state of being startled, her fangs had come out. this also marked the day that

1b: her great-uncle griffin became visible to her.

2: speaking romanian and, being a small child and unable to distinguish the difference between romanian and english, thinking that she was speaking english.

3: disliking her great-grandfather quite a bit and so hiding under dracula's cape whenever he dropped by the hotel.

4: discovering that the reason they eventually stop celebrating her birthdays is because she was born on the day her grandmother died.

***

she is ten when she discovers that the term "undead king" really did mean something, and that her grandfather is something akin to a monarch.

(how fitting it seemed, that a king should have a castle, though this one is more welcoming than most castles are.

hers is welcoming, and warm, and _home_.)

she looked ten, but felt older, and she has yet to come to the conclusion that should she lose herself, humans would have a reason to fear her.

***

she grows to be something dangerous, and luna dracula feared the day that she would give humanity a reason to fear her.

she is not quite so needy for blood as most vampires are, but if there is no way to sustain herself then the bloodlust builds and builds and builds, and clair de lune had come to fear herself.

(there are humans at the hotel, and she wonders how they walk about without fear that something may happen to them-this hotel, after all, had been originally made for monsters.

one calls her  _strigoi_ carelessly, and they are bright and shiny and new, and she would hate to kill them for their blood, so she doesn't and her hands shake like leaves because she was afraid of herself  ~~ _and they should fear her_   _too_.~~ )

***

**another small list of things, of a different sort; a small list of things that luna dracula had discovered about her life:**

1\. the people in her life are her solar system and she is the sun, and in this little solar system of hers there is: her brother, her grandfather, the human (who calls her  _strigoi_ and she has begun to answer to it, though she doesn't quite remember when, and it will be another human who becomes a more permanent part of her solar system, who turns out to be her zing, though that is for another story), and the hotel.

2\. martha dracula had died because of humans. the castle lubov still stands, burnt black, and nothing more than a historical building that houses a legend. 

3\. she had been born the day martha had died, and she has a creeping suspicion that she looks more like her grandmother than she had realized. (how is it that she has caused so much grief in the time that she has been alive?)

***

there is a castle at the end of a cliff, burnt, blackened, and cursed with the tragedy of two lovers who had died up in flames.

she and her brother find their way to it, and find the castle lubov burnt and blackened, though not cursed, standing tall and proud and sad, as though it knew the tragedy it carried. ( _i have carried over your tragedy,_ she says to a room that is empty save for a painting of her grandmother, smiling. the room still smells faintly of smoke and ash, grey as the stones that once made up this castle.)

there is a castle at the end of a cliff, burnt, blackened, and remembered.

***

she lives to be a story that the humans know, a being of shadow and magic and cold. 

she grows to be something dangerous, and they are all scarier than their parents were and are, and they grow to be harbingers of fear. 

she was born monochrome, and she lived to be a tragedy.


End file.
